Pre-fabricated concrete form panels are used to assemble opposing walls of a concrete form. A number of the concrete panels are typically positioned adjacent each other, and may also be placed one on top of another in a gang or group, to form cavities between the opposing walls of the panels of various shapes and sizes into which wet concrete may be poured. Typically, the panels are abutted together on their adjacent sides and are securely fastened together by two or more locking devices, such as bolts and nuts, bolts and wedges, or hinged latches, which have a portion of the locking device passing through aligned holes or slots formed in abutting side members of the adjacent panels.
The opposing walls of the concrete form are connected together and held in spaced apart relationship by horizontally extending tie rods which are connected to the opposing walls of the concrete form. The tie rods are typically secured in place by the same locking devices used to secure the adjacent panels together. The tie rods keep the opposing walls of the concrete form from spreading apart when the wet concrete is poured into the cavities. When the concrete dries, the concrete form panels are removed and may be reused.
Known locking devices of the past suffer from several shortcomings and drawbacks. For example, these locking devices may have several loose pieces which must be carried by workers as the panels are positioned and secured together to assemble the concrete form. A large quantity of locking hardware is oftentimes necessary to secure adjacent panels of the concrete form together so the locking hardware is typically carried by the workers in large containers as they erect the concrete forms. Carrying of the locking hardware can be cumbersome for the workers and the loose pieces may be accidentally dropped. The loose pieces of the locking hardware must be gathered as the panels are disassembled and are oftentimes lost or misplaced.
In addition, known locking systems of the past may have one or more components permanently attached to portions of the panel. When the panel becomes damaged and must be discarded, components of the locking hardware may be discarded with the panel as well. All of these drawbacks and shortcomings may lead to increased costs of labor and materials.
Accordingly, there is a need for a locking system which secures adjacent panels together with a minimum number of loose parts. There is also a need for a locking system which is readily attachable and detachable from the panel so it can be reused on other panels as may be required.